1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an overshoe and particularly to an improved design for an overshoe which is especially advantageous for wear by small children.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Children's overshoes of the conventional type have presented difficulties both for the child and for the parent. The conventional child's overshoe is often difficult even for the parent to put on over the child's shoe. Even when the child's overshoe appears to be in place, the parent can not easily determine if the shoe is in its proper position in the overshoe. The conventional child's overshoe or boot is also somewhat heavy and has a tendency to slip off the child's foot while the shoe remains in place inside the overshoe. Overshoes are quickly outgrown by young children, since children's overshoes or boots are designed to fit one shoe size. Further disadvantages of conventional children's overshoes include the fact that many types are not very warm, and the problem of the opening of the overshoe allowing snow or water to get inside the overshoe or boot.